


Baseborn

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brain Damage, Castration, Gen, Lobotomy, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: Sansa shows off her handiwork to Jon.





	Baseborn

“Is he dead?”

Sansa considered her half-brother’s question. She had stopped him from killing Ramsay and had the recently legitimized Bolton taken to the dungeons, telling Jon that just killing him in the snow would be too quick a death. 

“Bastard, come here.”

The boy stumbled when he walked. His pale eyes were unfocused, his hands trembling and bony, his face blank. Drool ran down his chin, but he didn’t notice. Jon looked at him for a moment.

“What did you do to get him like that?”

Sansa smiled and waved Ramsay closer. Not for the first time, Jon noticed that the infamous Bastard of Bolton wasn’t particularly tall. His hair was longer, more tangled, and he smelled like piss. 

“Tell Jon what I did to you.”

For a long moment, Ramsay just stared ahead. Eventually, he tried to say something- but Jon had no idea what. The bastard twitched, choked, stammered, and continued to drool on himself as he tried to speak, but could only manage mumbled gibberish.

“Was it a poison? I’ve heard of potions that damage the mind like this.”

Sansa glanced from one Snow to the other, smiling faintly. Jon looked impressed, and next to them, Ramsay stood on shaky legs, useless as a broken doll.

“Ice pick through the eye. Do you know what he did to Theon?”

Jon smiled when Sansa roughly pulled Ramsay’s pants down around his ankles. Her former husband had no reaction, unaware and uncaring that they were looking at the empty, scarred space between his legs.

“I like this ‘eye-for-an-eye’ punishment.”

Sansa led Jon out of the room, slamming the door behind them. Ramsay would be there when she got back, standing and staring and drooling, all he ever did now.


End file.
